


Lolito

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Summer Pornathon 2015, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing sixteen-year-old Merlin loves more than sneaking over to his teacher's house after dark, and that's being called his Baby while being stuffed full of Daddy's fat cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolito

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 4: Forbidden. Thanks to Magnolia822 for brainstorming with me <3

  

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://www.artgroves.tumblr.com)**


End file.
